


Thank You, Love You, Baby

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, POV Dan Howell, POV Phil Lester, Shower Sex, Showers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Despite the long day, Dan and Phil are desperate to be together following their first two shows in Brighton, England. The couple celebrates with a load of Greek food and a sexy shower.





	Thank You, Love You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an Instagram story posted by Dan with the caption "Ty, Ly, Bb," on April 28, 2018.

Phil

I am so proud of us; we actually did it. The first day of the tour is now behind us. Two meet and greets, two sound checks, and two shows later, we are in the car on our way back to the hotel. Dan is leaning against me; he is exhausted but exhilarated.

"Phil, this tour is definitely going to be the time of our lives." He rolls his head back on the head rest and smiles at me. His eyes are bright, his dimples are deep, and his skin is glowing.

I reach into his lap, his lovely, warm, familiar, lap and hold his left hand between my palms. "Yeah," I say. "_So_ _far_."

And I mean it. This is, by far, the most fun we will have, until, that is, we get married, buy our home, and begin our family. He has no idea how much I look forward to experiencing these things with him. He grins and pushes his head into my shoulder. His soft curls brush my face, and I giggle. I love it when he does this.

I promised him (and our audience) that I would take care of him, that we would take care of each other. So, when we get back to our room, (the one that has been our home for the last three days), I will wash his hair, show him the affection that I have been aching to give him all day long, and order our dinner. We will celebrate in our way; we have so many traditions.

Tonight, we will eat Greek food. This is how we celebrate the first show of a tour. He thinks I have forgotten, but he would be wrong. I'll make the call when he is in the shower, and I will pop in and offer to wash his hair as I often do. He won't suspect a thing.

Pizza. He will expect another pizza in bed.

The car pulls up to the lesser-known entrance, and we exit the car together. Meanwhile, our incredible crew is hard at work tonight, carefully and methodically tearing down our set and packing it up for transport to the next city, which happens to be Milton Keynes.

I have complete faith in our crew, and so does Dan. All we need do is turn up, and our set magically appears. We are so lucky.

We're alone in the lift now, and I lean into him, inhaling his incredible scent. I think he smells fantastic, but he would argue that he needs a shower. I giggle and kiss his forehead. He hums cutely and kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his waist. He feels so good. I want to make love to him so badly.

Right now, he is running on pure adrenaline, and he may be too tired for lovemaking tonight. He would never admit it, and he usually still wants it even when he is half asleep. Still, there are many, _many_, ways to make love, and believe me, we have experienced them all. We don’t even have a favorite way.

He leads me down the hallway, reaching back to hook our fingertips together. We are alone at last.

Dan fumbles with the key card, laughing at himself for nearly cracking the thing in half. We tumble through the door, and he pins me against it, locking it behind me. His lips are on my neck, and he is mumbling something about the shower. I would take him right now if he would let me.

Dan

He looked so amazing on stage, so confident and funny. I'm so proud of him, more than he will ever know.

We did it. We had two successful shows and two wonderful meet and greets. It was even better than I imagined. We did it, and we happened to do it really well.

I have adrenaline coursing through my entire body. I am so tired, but not too tired for Phil. I want his love; I need him tonight.

I lay against him in the back of the car, taking such comfort in the feel of his arm, the warmth of his skin. He smells warm, kind of like home. His eyes say everything that I am feeling. He too is proud, slightly emotional, and completely exhilarated.

"Phil, this tour is definitely going to be the time of our lives." I roll my head back on the headrest and look into his eyes. I can feel how much he loves this, how much he loves me. He holds my hand between his.

"Yeah, _so_ _far_." He replies with a knowing look. I snuggle into him. I know precisely what he is on about; this is, by far, our greatest adventure, though we both know that there are even bigger ones ahead.

We have been flirting with each other all day long, privately and publicly. I can't wait to be alone with Phil at last. The lift gives us our first moment. We kiss, and I feel his strong arms around my waist where they belong.

I reach behind me and hook our fingertips together as we walk down the hallway to our room.

The second we are inside, my lips are on his gorgeous neck. I lean into him and moan softly. It's not often that we go so long without sharing physical affection. I lock the door behind him and feel his warm, perfect, tongue moving against mine. His hands are on my hips, and I know that he wants me. I want him too, and I know it will take some convincing to get him to make love to me. He thinks that I am too tired, that I need my rest. The truth is that I won't be able to sleep without him having been inside me.

I mumble about a shower, because I feel dirty from the day's work. He could, and would, take me right here, right now, if I let him.

"Go on then," he says softly in my ear. "May I join you?"

I smile and nod into his neck, kissing him wetly, starting to suck enthusiastically. I suddenly remember that I can't leave a mark, and I stop abruptly with a sigh. I know he wants me to keep going, and I would if we were not meeting people and on stage tomorrow. He feels the loss of my mouth and frowns.

Phil

His mouth feels so good on me. I want him to keep going, to mark me as he does, but we can't tonight. He pulls away with the same realization and sighs with regret.

"See you soon?" He winks and drops his shirt in the doorway between the bathroom and the rest of our suite.

"Of course, Love. Be right there." I smile and remove my jacket. He disappears and I hear the water begin to run. I swoop down to pick up his discarded shirt and hold it to my face. If only he knew how much I love his natural scent.

I order a ridiculous amount of food and take off the rest of my clothing. We have approximately 35 minutes before it arrives.

He looks so beautiful like this, naked and wet, the water running over his curves. I have seen him this way hundreds of times in the last nine and a half years, and his beauty never ceases to amaze me.

I have been through it all with him, the periods of doubt and, most recently, the state of confidence. I can promise you that there is nothing more beautiful than my Dan when he knows his own worth. I admire his silhouette though the frosted shower door and knock lightly.

He slides it to the right, and I step inside. Immediately, he pulls our bodies together and has his lips over mine. We move together effortlessly, as if we can anticipate the other's need. He isn't joking when he refers to our unspoken connection; it exists.

I can see our bottle of lube next to the shampoo and the coconut cream body wash. He knows exactly what he's doing, and I love him for it. He is about to insist that he is not too tired, and I am about to agree with him.

My hands are in his hair, the wet curls are wrapped around my fingers. We don't speak, but we both fall into place: I bring one cupped hand down to his, and he pours a generous puddle of pearly, white shampoo into my palm. Before long, Dan's head is limp in my hands, my fingertips massaging his sensitive scalp in tight little circles He sighs with delight and stretches his arms out behind us to cup my naked ass.

I wonder if he will ever know how much I love to do this, how happy he makes me, how I would give my own life for him. I ask him to turn around for a rinse and he smiles with his eyes closed. I love the way his dark, long lashes drip with water.

Before long, he is lathering up my chest with coconut cream. He is moving it across my collarbone, up along my neck, and working it up under my arms. He moves his body along mine, and we slide together as we kiss.

He interlaces our fingers now, and soapy suds froth between our palms. He moves my arms around his waist and lowers my right hand to cup his smooth, wet bottom. His teeth are on my ear lobe, and he is begging me to touch him.

He need not beg; I've wanted this all day long. My fingers move between his soapy cheeks, and I slide one finger inside of him. Dan moans against the shell of my ear, and I wonder how long I will last tonight. He feels so good.

"Babe," he whispers. "I need you." I kiss him, pushing a second finger inside. He gasps and sighs, leaning into me as I move them in and out. I feel his hands on my cock, his lovely, perfect hands. He is stroking me with slippery palms and begging for me to fuck to him right here and now.

I add a third finger, and I can feel him wince with the stretch. It has been several days since we last made love this way. I feel my cock growing ever harder in his hand. I stroke him slowly as I prepare his body.

I wonder how much time we have left before the food arrives. Time seems to stop entirely when we are together like this.

Dan squeezes my biceps and begs me to get inside of his body. He turns around and spreads his long, beautiful legs for me, bending slightly forward at the waist. We have much more room at home in our own shower, but we both know it would never stop us.

I coat myself in lube, though the warm water threatens to wash it away. I am inside of Dan's hot body before it can happen. He begs me to slide in all at once, and he groans with pleasure when I oblige.

As I fuck into him, I refuse to believe that any two people have ever dared to love each other the way that Dan and I do.

Dan

Nothing will ever feel as good against my skin as Phil does, not even the warm water that rains down from the shower head and runs over my tired body.

I think I hear his voice, but surely, I'm mistaken. We are the only two people in this room, in our little world.

We've spent all day together, just as we do every day, yet I miss him. I need him next to me. I know he wants to make love as much as I do, but he won't say it. He wants me to rest, he promised to look after me, and I after him. He doesn't know that my want is more of a need.

The door opens, and I pretend not to notice. I can feel his eyes on me, and I fucking love it. He watches me as if he has never seen me this way before.

With a soft knock, I open the door and invite him inside. I am all over him the moment that the door is shut securely behind him. We are reaching, holding, grasping for more. He knows.

His fingers are in are in my hair, and he's tugging gently. Sometimes Phil washes my hair, and it is an incredibly sensual experience. We have an entire conversation without speaking. He holds his cupped hand beside me, and I pour our favorite apple-scented shampoo into his palm. Before I know it, his hands are back in my hair, and scratching at my scalp. It feels so damn good.

I relax into his touch, my head falling heavily in his hands. He turns me around for a rinse. I need to put my hands on him; I lather my hands with the creamy coconut wash and cover his neck, his chest, his shoulders, and his arms. It is both comforting and thrilling; I will never not feel this way when I touch him.

Our fingers, slippery with soap, intertwine, and I transfer some of the coconut to Phil. I want to feel his fingers stretch me open. He wants to touch me, to feel me from the inside. I can see it in his eyes and feel his heart race against my chest. Our bodies slide together, and I move his arms lower. I want him to penetrate me, to start the process of preparing my body to take his, so I guide his hand to my ass. He gasps and cups my flesh.

My mouth is over his sweet ear lobe; I suck gently with it between my teeth. I stutter as I feel his finger push between my cheeks and inside of my heat.

"Babe," I whisper. "I need you."

He nods with anticipation and probably relief. He also needed this, but he didn't want to push.

Two, now three, fingers are inside of me, and the stretch feels so good. I can't get close enough, and this feeling comes each and every time we’re together. Even if I swallow him whole, even if I feel him pour deep inside of me, it is never enough.

Sometimes I wish that he could crawl into my body and feel, just for a bit, what it feels like to love him this much.

I beg him to slide himself inside of me all at once, and he does. I feel him seize my wet hips, and I hear him groan with pleasure. Our bodies are flush, and I wonder if he can go even deeper. The feeling of having Phil inside of my body is beyond description; it is, simply put, the most wonderful feeling in the entire world. Physically, my body trembles, my cock aches, and have the insatiable urge to scream. Sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't. Tonight, I bite my own forearm and curse myself for leaving a mark.

Even if this could last forever, it would be over too soon.

Phil

Moving inside of Dan is like nothing I have ever experienced. It is like his body was made to accommodate mine. We fit together so perfectly. Aside from that, there is the physical closeness that can't be duplicated. Sometimes I wish there were more of me that could fit inside of him. It never feels like enough.

I know that he feels the same way. He once told me that he would keep me inside forever if he could.

He has no idea what he looks like from here. His hair is dripping with wetness that falls onto his shoulders and rolls down his long arc of a spine. His shoulders bounce as he moves with me, and his long, beautiful, fingers grip the slick, white tile in front of him. I can hear him yip softly with each of my thrusts, and each little sound pushes me closer and closer to the edge.

I love nothing more than making him feel good. He says that I take him to a place far, far away from here. His eyes roll back and he makes sounds that only I have heard him make.

I wrap my right arm around his waist and press gently against his belly. He loves the light pressure, and he claims that it brings him even more pleasure as I thrust. I kiss his shoulder and move my hand down to grip his perfect cock.

I hear him moan loudly, and for a moment I wonder if anyone else heard his cry. He often slips into another headspace when we fuck like this; it wouldn't surprise me if he has forgotten where we are.

Dan's body is getting tighter, and his sounds are becoming louder, more primal. I want to give him an incredible orgasm, one that has him leaning into me for support.

He will never know just how much I love making him come. To know that I can make him feel this good with nothing more than my own body drives me insane. I regret not being able to see his beautiful face; he makes the most incredible faces when he comes for me.

He is so close. I can feel it, and he knows that I can feel it. My movements are harder, deeper, and faster. He cries for me and smacks the wall. I can feel his cock convulsing in my hand. I mourn the loss of his liquid, wishing that I could take it inside of my body one way or another.

"Keep going ... please." He is supporting his upper body on the tile wall, and the rest of his body back into me. I release his cock and wrap my right arm around his waist, holding him upright.

I have been holding back; I never come before Dan when I top him. I know exactly how to hold off when I need to. His orgasms never fail to give me my own.

With a few more thrusts, I am moaning openly into the wet skin of his smooth back. He pushes backward, as if he can collect more of me. It's not just the physical climax that thrills me; it is knowing that part of me is now deep inside of Dan.

I know that he wants to hold me in as long as he can, so I stay. The water is cooling now, and we welcome the relief.

He is happy, and he is content. I can feel the way that he smiles, even though I can't see his face. This positioning, me behind him, is not ideal. I will always prefer eye contact; it is something that makes other people nervous. We live for it.

In a while, our food will be here, and I can't wait to surprise my baby. He deserves the world, and in the end, that is exactly what I am giving him; it’s what we are giving each other.


End file.
